


On This Island

by expolsion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Moana AU, Percy is a God, Reincarnation AU, annabeth gets reincarnated but i'm getting ahead of myself, kind of, reminiscent of the calypso story, t rating for language in future chapters just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expolsion/pseuds/expolsion
Summary: In his youth, Percy was elevated from mortal to god. Then, like the moron he is, got into a fight with Zeus. He was banished to this island, where no one comes and no one goes, hidden from the outside world.Until now.





	1. The Island Gives Us What We Need (And No One Leaves)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt from tumblr that i decided to post here 
> 
> Moana AU
> 
> please tell me what you think!

Percy scraped another line into the rock wall of the cave. Day 5,896,700. Or not. He forgot the system he was using to count the days a long time ago. What he DID know, was that he had been on this rock in the middle of the ocean for far too long. And it was all stupid Zeus’s fault. Percy became a god a millenia ago, a la Heracles. For a while, it was pretty good, but for some reason, Zeus decided that he wanted to make his life a living hell. Percy didn’t take kindly to that, and the in the resulting brawl, Percy was banished to this hell island in the middle of nowhere. There was enough food on the island that he wouldn’t starve, but not enough that he was ever satisfied. There was enough water to cause the same effect. So he just spent the majority of his days bored out of his mind. On the bright side, he had gotten very good at limericks.

 

He was going through his normal routine (letting sand run through his hands while he watched the tides roll in and waited for the sun to set) when he noticed something different. There was a boat on the horizon. He stood up in shock, sure it was one of Zeus’s mean pranks he played every few years. But the boat didn’t disappear. It got closer and closer and - wait. He knew that face. From when he was a mortal. It couldn’t possibly be the same girl but… who else could it be? He sat there, dumbfounded, while she landed and got off the boat. Somehow, she hadn’t noticed him yet, and so he walked up behind her and said, “Is it you?”

 

She whirled around, dagger already in hand, pointed right at him in warning. “Who the hell are you?”

He took a minute to answer, too busy looking at her in awe, because it was absolutely her. The same intense gray eyes, untamable curly hair, and attitude of ‘if you make one move, I will not hesitate to murder you where you stand’.

“I’m Percy. Who are you?”

“Doesn’t matter. How did you get here?”

“I live here. How did YOU get here?”

“I sailed, dumbass. What, is your head full of seaweed? My boat is right here. Did you say you live here?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“So do you happen to have any food? My boat capsized during the journey, and while I finally got it right side up, I lost all my food.” She looked ashamed while recounting this, her cheeks dusted with a light pink blush while her hand reached up to rub the opposite side of her neck awkwardly.

“Not much, and it doesn’t taste good, but you look like you haven’t eaten in a few days. Come on.” He started to walk towards the center of the island, and she reluctantly followed behind him.

 

\---------------

 

The campfire crackled and popped in front of them. She sat a few feet away from him, directly in front of the fire, while he turned the fish he got out of the stream in the center of the island on a stick. He cleared his throat, and decided to try again. “So who are you?”

“Doesn’t ma-”

“Oh, don’t give me that ‘doesn’t matter’ crap again. Yes, it does. You’re living on MY island, now, and eating my food. The least you could do is tell me your name and where you came from.”

She sighed, and poked the sand with her finger for a bit before replying. “Fine. I’m Annabeth, and I came from New York.”

There was a lot of information to process. First of all, this was absolutely the same girl from his time as a mortal, almost everything about her was the same, down to the dust of freckles across her nose. But her name was different. “Not Ariadne.” he muttered aloud.   
“Who?” Annabeth said, her nose scrunched up in confusion. Gods, that expression was so familiar it hurt.

 

_He had just told an especially bad joke, but she didn’t seem to care. Her face was scrunched up in a laugh, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a grin. It was a beautiful day in Athens, and they were in a quiet part of the city, where they were able to sit together, unbothered, for just a few minutes and just enjoy each other’s company. It was one of those days when the sheer extent to which he loved Ariadne hit him with full force. And it was a lot. She was gorgeous, and smart, and just too good for him, and he truly hoped they could spend their lives together._

 

He was shaken out of his reverie by Aria- no, Annabeth, waving her hand in front of his face.

“Helloooo!” she called, looking slightly annoyed. “Earth to Percy!”  

“Uh.” he said, brilliantly. “What?”

She rolled her eyes. “That better not be a regular thing, it’ll get old fast.”

“Sorry.” He said. He glanced back to the fire. “The fish is done.” The fish was currently on fire.

 

\----------------

 

As they ate the slightly charred fish, Annabeth told the story of how she got to the island.

“It’s all sorts of prophecy bull.” She put airquotes around the word prophecy. “You know, the whole vague spiel. ‘The world’s going to end if you don’t do this by this date.’ Blah, blah, blah. Kind of done with it by now.” She took a thoughtful bite of her fish. “But whatever, I guess. I’ll go through the Sea of Monsters, I’ll get the Golden Fleece, who gives a crap.”

“Wait,” Percy said. “You know where we are?”

“No,” Annabeth shook her head, looking at him like he was stupid. “My equipment’s busted, or else I would be out of here already.”

“Well, it’s not too badly damaged. Maybe we could fix it and try to get out of here? I don’t know how well it would work, because I was banished here by the gods, but it’s been at least… centuries at this point. Maybe they’ve forgotten? I could help you on your quest, I am a god, and a son of Poseidon-”

“Hold the damn phone, you’re a god?!”

“Uh, yeah. I mean sometimes I forget too, I was born a mortal.”

“I was wondering why you looked familiar, that’s probably it. From some mythology book at camp.”

“Anyway, maybe if we worked together we could get off of this island.”

Annabeth bit her lip, considering the proposition carefully. “Fine. We start in the morning.”

Percy smiled and nodded, feeling as if something was finally changing for the better.


	2. Foreign and Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's powers, repairing the boat, and Annabeth being even more like Ariadne than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh... I know it's been 4 months... SORRY

The next morning was almost aggressively sunny. Percy woke to the sun seemingly trying to burn a hole through his skull. He pushed himself up so he was resting on his side on his elbow, and figured it was about 9 in the morning. He was late getting up this morning. Ari-Annabeth, on the other hand, looked like she had been up for a few hours. He could see her through the trees, down by the shore, working on the boat. He quickly ate a couple of whatever berries had appeared in the sand sometime at night and started making his way down towards the shore.

 

As he got closer, he could tell she was getting more and more frustrated. She was trying to fit a piece of wood into the hole in the hull, and then she was probably going to plug the rest of the holes with putty or leaves or something. Her hair was tied up with some rope in a loose bun, letting him watch as her eyebrows knit together and her jaw clenched. 

“Hey, if you could just let me…” Percy reached out a hand and she moved aside, letting him close to the boat. He took the driftwood from her and fit it into the hole, then laid his hand, palm flat, on it. The wood shifted and shimmered beneath his hand, forming into a piece that melded with the original material of the boat perfectly. 

From behind him, Annabeth said, “So, what the hell is your power?”

Percy turned around. “Anything from the sea, really. I’m still not even sure what my limits are, but usually I’m able to mold or modify stuff from the water. Like that driftwood. Or-” He reached down to scoop up a handful of sand. “This sand. A lot of it is broken shells, from the ocean, so I can manipulate it.” In his hands, the sand swirled and leaped, forming into a little humanoid that walked around on Percy’s palms before attempting to climb up his arm. At that point, Percy flicked out his palm and the figure fell back into a mound of sand that trickled back down to the ground. 

“Huh.” was Annabeth’s intelligent reply.

Percy just shrugged. “So what else do we need to do?”

She shook her head quickly, as if to clear proverbial cobwebs. Then, she replied, “The sails are torn to shreds and the rudder is broken clean in half. Could you use your powers for either of those?” 

Percy shook his head. “Only for stuff from the water. Maybe if you found more driftwood for the rudder, but the sails are fabric.” 

Annabeth dragged her hand down her face and sighed. “Fuck. I honestly don’t know what to do about the sails.”

Percy reached out and put a reassuring palm on Annabeth’s shoulder. “We’ll figure it out.”

Annabeth gave his hand a weird look but didn’t say anything. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” She finally replied, before turning and walking back towards the heart of the island. “I’m hungry. It’s about lunchtime, anyway, so you got anything to eat?”

 

After a not-very-filling lunch of some leaves Percy really didn’t want to question much further, it was back to the boat. 

“So, I had an idea.” Annabeth said. “What if we used seaweed to make the sails? Since it’s from the water you might be able to manipulate it into fabric.”

Percy stared for a second. “How the fuck didn’t I think of this earlier?”

Annabeth just shrugged. “Maybe you’re just a bit slow?” She said, a mocking expression on her face.

He stuck out his tongue at her. “Who’s the god here?” 

“Oh, so that’s why you’re stuck here!”

He put up his hands in the gesture for surrender. “Let’s not actually get into an argument. Anyway, I guess it’s best to split up and find as much seaweed as we can. We’re going to need a lot if you don’t want them to rip during the first use.”

Annabeth nodded, and started walking down the shoreline before turning to him and giving him a mock salute and a wink. “Aye aye, captain!” she shouted at him.

The corners of his mouth snuck up in a smile. The motion was both familiar and foreign, and so reminiscent of Ariadne.

  
  


_ “Perseus! Come on!” _

_ She was perched on the ruins of a destroyed building, about 10 feet off the ground. The house had burned down about a week ago, about an hour away from their village on foot, in the beginnings of the countryside. His mother would probably drop dead if she knew her little boy was out here, but that didn’t stop Ariadne. She was nothing if not stubborn. And they were young, dumb, and incredibly stupid, so Perseus found himself out here with Ariadne. At least she was right in saying that no one would stop a couple of 12 year-olds. What was it his mother always said? ‘Boys will be boys.’ Well, boys were definitely being boys. And Ariadne was being Ariadne. _

 

_ She caught his eye again and motioned for him to join her. Reluctantly, he slowly began to climb to the top, picking his steps carefully. Ariadne sat down on the destroyed wall and patted the space next to her.  _

_ “Look.” She pointed towards their village. “Everything is so small. They’re like ants, nothing they do matters here.”  _

_ Perseus followed her hand with his eyes. “I wish it was that way.” _

_ “Maybe it is that way. If you get far enough away. Just run, run until you’re so far away you can’t even see the village anymore, just the trees.” _

_ “Yeah. Maybe.” _

 

_ They played around the ruins for awhile longer, until they were scolded by a local. They raced each other home, hurtling through the village at top speed and nearly knocking over shopkeepers carts and old ladies. They both got to their road at the same time, forcing them to call the race a tie. Ariadne started home first, but made sure to bow to him in the most sarcastic and mocking way possible, before winking and running the rest of the way home. He watched her retreating back with a smile for a second, before heading home. _

  
  


Annabeth and Percy sat side by side on the beach, watching the sunset. The remnants of their dinner was on the sand beside them, and their feet were buried in the sand. They sat in the silence, content to just exist. 

Annabeth broke the silence. “I guess there’s an upside to being out here. You get to think. And be alone. It’s like the world is finally quiet.”

“Yeah.” Percy replied quietly. “But it gets really lonely.” 

Annabeth nodded. “I miss civilization. And my friends. And McDonald’s.”

“What the hell is a McDonald’s?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLEASE hmu @ genderfluid-jaredkleinmann.tumblr.com i'd LOVE to hear from y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! don't forget to comment and kudos, and if you're brave enough, hit me up at [genderfluid-jaredkleinmann](genderfluid-jaredkleinmann.tumblr.com) on tumblr, i'd be thrilled to talk to y'all!


End file.
